I NEED U
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Yoongi sakit hati. Karena Jimin memang menyakiti hatinya. Yoongi mencintai sepenuh hati. Karena Jimin telah merebut cintanya. Tetapi kini Yoongi sendirian. Karena Jimin memang meninggalkannya. Dan itu semua membuat Yoongi tidak mengerti. Karena Jimin memang sulit dimengerti. RnR please. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi sakit hati. Karena Jimin memang menyakiti hatinya.

Yoongi mencintai sepenuh hati. Karena Jimin telah merebut cintanya.

Tetapi kini Yoongi sendirian. Karena Jimin memang meninggalkannya.

Dan itu semua membuat Yoongi tidak mengerti. Karena Jimin memang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

.

.

 **Jimin | Yoongi | R-18 | self-harm | AU | I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

Suasana remang memenuhi sebuah ruangan apartemen tak terlalu mewah di tengah kota Seoul. Cahaya lampu redup di sudut ruangan berusaha memendar cahaya seterang mungkin ruangan apartemen yang hanya dua pintu tersebut.

Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah ranjang besar berwarna putih berlapiskan seprai bernada sama yang tertata urakan. Terlebih ada seseorang yang berbaring diatasnya dengan hampa.

Sendirian.

.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa hidupnya harus semenyedihkan ini. Harus sebergantungan pada satu orang yang telah membawanya kesini. Dan semenyakitkan ini.

Hanya karena...

...Cinta.

Yoongi adalah seorang pemberontak. Ia tak mengenal siapapun yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga atau teman sekalipun. Sekolahnya berakhir menyedihkan. Dan hidupnya berakhir di jalanan. Seolah garis takdirnya memang tidak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Di ujung jalan yang gelap menangisi kehidupan. Memberinya sebuah harapan dengan sebuah ciuman penghantar kebahagiaan di masa yang akan datang.

.

 _Yoongi menatap langit yang menyajikan separuh bulan temaram. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi. Di ujung jalan sana Yoongi sendirian bersama gelapnya malam._

 _Tanpa menghiraukan waktu, Yoongi meraba saku jaketnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil. Menampakkan silau alumuniumnya yang memantulkan cahaya bulan._

 _Helaan napas berikutnya Yoongi mengacungkan belatinya. Berniat menghujamkan belati kecil nan terasah tajam tersebut kearah dadanya sendiri._

 _"Selamat tinggal, dunia kejam..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Splash_

 _PRANG._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi meringis memejamkan kedua matanya begitu merasakan sebuah dorongan tangan seseorang mencengkeram kedua tangannya keatas dan mendorongnya ke dinding dengan cukup keras._

 _Yoongi perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dan retinanya langsung bertatapan dengan kedua iris gelap sehitam kopi menatapnya lurus dengan tajam._

 _Yoongi sama sekali tak mengenal pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti malaikat di hadapannya. Tetapi tatapan tajam yang menuntutnya untuk tenggelam didalamnya membuat Yoongi terkunci juga dengan pesona gelap seiring dengan cengkeramannya yang menguat di kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi._

 _"Don't do that, beauty. I'll take you with me."_

 _Lalu sepasang bibir hangat nan lembut menubruk bibir Yoongi dengan gerakan yang kasar dan menuntut. Semakin menjerat Yoongi dengan pesona_ _nya_ _yang memikat bagaikan iblis._

 _._

Tetapi dari situ Yoongi tahu. Setelah ciumannya di ujung jalan gelap tersebut. Penderitaan Yoongi akan semakin bertambah.

Karena tak seharusnya hidupnya yang fana ini menjadi lebih buram karena sebuah perasaan bahagia yang semu bernama cinta. Menciptakan fatamorgana menyakitkan dalam hidup Yoongi.

Untuk saat ini...

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : hanya semacam vignette yang berprolog. Cuma satu chapter. Iseng gara-gara mv I need U. Rasanya pengen nulis derita setiap membernya :v

Ini bukan songfic, cuma mengambil jalan cerita menurut pandangan saya sendiri setelah melihat mv bangtan yang baru huhuhu

Yaudahlah, noona bisa apa atuh kalo bangtan selalu bikin lemah hati rapuh ini :"D (terutama sama hip thrust dance-nya D":)

Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin | Yoongi | R-18 | self-harm | AU | I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Yoongi sudah masuk ke dalam lingkaran penuh daya pikat iblis bernamakan cinta. Yoongi tak bisa berpaling dari pesonanya. Dan Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa keluar begitu saja. Apalagi untuk melupakannya.

Lingkaran penuh kebahagiaan bermodelkan perasaan semu bernama cinta yang diberikan oleh Jimin seolah menghisap seluruh jiwa Yoongi sampai ke hatinya yang rapuh itu.

Menggerogotinya dengan lembut namun menghancurkan. Yoongi sampai begitu terlena dibuatnya.

.

Sejak saat itu, Yoongi selalu menuruti setiap penuturan yang dilontarkan dari bibir candu milik Jimin. Yoongi selalu terbuai karenanya dan Yoongi dengan lemah lembut takkan pernah bisa menolak permintaan dari Jimin. Seolah setiap sel dari tubuh Yoongi telah terprogram hanya untuk menuruti setiap perintah dari Jimin.

Menuruti setiap tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi, menuruti setiap belaiannya yang menggoda hati, dan yang pasti menuruti setiap tutur katanya yang meminta dengan bujuk rayuan seharum melati.

Ah, Yoongi benar-benar terjerat.

.

Yoongi bangun setiap pagi diatas ranjang hangat yang begitu empuk. Terbangun setelah aktifitas tidurnya yang menenangkan dalam belaian penuh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jimin di setiap malamnya.

Yoongi membuka kedua kelopak mata _single eyelid_ nya hanya untuk menemukan wajah Jimin yang tertidur tepat didepan wajahnya.

Garis bibir Yoongi tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang tak pernah ia berikan sejak dulu kepada siapapun, tetapi kini Yoongi selalu menunjukkan senyuman semanis sirup itu hanya kepada pemuda dihadapannya kini. Pemuda yang menolongnya, pemuda yang mengasihinya, pemuda yang...

...Yoongi cintai.

Yoongi masih tersenyum. Bias sinar matahari membuat senyumannya berkelip seperti lautan. Dan membuat kedua bola mata kecil sewarna madunya juga memantulkan cahaya bagaikan intan permata. Sebuah _eyesmile_ yang menawan hati.

Yoongi menunjukkan senyumannya bukan untuk mentari pagi yang menyelinap masuk melalui jendela di ruangan serba putih itu, tetapi untuk pemuda yang masih terpejam dengan damai yang kini mempererat rangkulannya di pinggang Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap surai hitam milik pemuda yang berbaring saling berhadapan dengannya itu. Mengelusnya dengan sayang. Yoongi lalu menurunkan elusannya dari poni milik Jimin menuju alisnya, mengelusnya terus sampai ke kelopak mata sipit tegasnya yang terpejam. Yoongi jadi teringat kalau kedua mata itu terbuka akan selalu menatap Yoongi dengan tuntutannya yang membuai. Yoongi lalu menurunkan elusan jemari putihnya menelusuri garis hidung Jimin sampai ke bibirnya. Tampan dan menawan, itulah pemikiran Yoongi saat itu. Dan tepat ketika ujung jari Yoongi menyentuh bibir Jimin, pemuda itu berbicara dengan suara rendahnya yang bergetar halus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidurlah kembali, sayang..." Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba dengan kedua mata masih terpejam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya bersama Yoongi agar pemuda itu semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya yang keduanya hanya berlapiskan selimut putih hangat itu.

Yoongi jadi merona dibuatnya. Apalagi ketika Jimin mengapit kedua kaki Yoongi dengan kakinya. Seolah mengurung Yoongi agar tidak menjauh seinchipun. Meski Yoongi sering dalam keadaan seperti ini (mereka berdua dalam keadaan _full naked_ ) Yoongi tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan rona malunya.

"Jimin...sudah pagi. Kau tidak pergi ke studio hari ini?" Tanya Yoongi lembut, menautkan jemarinya dengan surai hitam milik Jimin.

Jimin menjawabnya dengan mengerang malas. Ia perlahan lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya hanya untuk menemukan Yoongi dengan senyumannya yang menarik hati. Jimin jadi berdebar dibuatnya. Yoongi itu terlihat begitu manis... putih... cantik... sempurna.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi- _ah_." Jimin balas tersenyum lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan wajah Yoongi. "Temani aku mandi kalau kau tahu aku harus bekerja hari ini..." Dan Jimin segera meraup bibir tipis Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Memagutnya dengan kehangatan romantis di pagi hari. Ya, _morning kiss_.

Dan ada tambahan permainan air di kamar mandi. Biasanya Jimin akan meminta Yoongi untuk memberikannya sebuah permainan _blow job_ yang Jimin bilang sebagai sarapan untuk Yoongi. Jimin dengan santai akan duduk di tepian _bath tub_ dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Lalu Yoongi akan bersimpuh dihadapannya dan melakukan apa yang Jimin inginkan. Selanjutnya, Jimin akan berendam dan bersandar didalam _bath tub_ selagi membiarkan Yoongi bermain diatas pangkuan Jimin dengan kecipak air yang mengiringi setiap pergerakannya dan nyanyian indahnya yang mengalun. Membuat pagi Jimin menjadi lebih bergairah.

.

Yoongi melapisi tubuhnya dengan sebuah _sweater_ warna krem _oversized_ dan celana pendek sepaha warna hitam. Pakaiannya banyak dibelikan oleh Jimin, dan Jimin lebih suka membelikan Yoongi dalam pakaian yang kebesaran. Kemeja dan _sweater_ dalam ukuran besar. Jimin selalu suka melihat Yoongi tenggelam dalam balutan baju seperti itu, apalagi kalau bahunya terekspos. Jimin sangat menyukainya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa gemas.

"Sudah siap?" Yoongi berdiri di ambang pintu dan bersandar padanya. Menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri di depan lemari besar dan berkaca disana. Pakaiannya telah lengkap dan wangi. Bersiap untuk pergi.

Ya, yang Yoongi ketahui adalah Jimin mengaku bekerja sebagai seorang model. Entah model semacam apa, yang Yoongi perlu hanyalah Jimin seorang. Jimin yang selalu mencintai dan mengasihinya.

"Hm." Jimin mengangkat dagunya untuk menatap refleksi dirinya sekali lagi melalui pantulan cermin. Lalu setelahnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menghampiri Yoongi diambang pintu. "Aku berangkat sekarang, sayang..."

Jimin merangkul bahu Yoongi seraya mereka berdua berjalan kearah pintu depan apartemen.

Tepat ketika mereka sampai diambang pintu, Yoongi menghentikan langkah Jimin dengan menggenggam tangannya ragu. Membuat Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum karenanya.

"Jimin tunggu..."

Jimin lalu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan punggung tangannya. Menghasilkan rona pipi yang bersemu membuat Jimin semakin gemas karenanya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Yoongi menunduk menatap kesembarang arah di lantai. Merasa malu.

"Aku...aku ingin memasakkanmu sesuatu. Hmm aku butuh beberapa bahan masakan dan yeah—"

Ucapan Yoongi terpotong ketika Jimin dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat dagunya dan membuat Yoongi mendongak kearahnya dan langsung menerima tatapan tajam dari Jimin yang Yoongi sukai itu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti itu." Jimin lalu menyeringai kemudian. "Tetapi sebelumnya berikan aku kecupan manis disini~" Jimin menunjuk pipinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

Yoongi terkekeh kemudian. Lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengecup lama pipi Jimin dengan gemas.

Yoongi rasanya begitu bahagia saat itu. Jimin memang orang yang pemaksa. Pemegang kendali atas Yoongi. Tetapi Yoongi bisa merasakan cinta darinya. Dan itu membuat Yoongi merasa selalu dibutuhkan. Jimin membutuhkannya.

.

.

Meski sudut hati kecil Yoongi selalu berteriak bahwa kenyataannya Jimin sama sekali tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata aku mencintaimu pada Yoongi. Tak pernah.

.

.

.

Siang itu Yoongi menerima uang yang lebih dari cukup untuknya berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket. Yoongi yang baru disadarinya sudah sekian lama ia tak pernah keluar dari apartemen Jimin. Kalaupun keluar, Jimin pasti yang mengajak Yoongi duluan.

Hm, Yoongi memang selama ini diminta oleh Jimin untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya dan jarang mengijinkannya untuk pergi keluar. Tetapi kini tiba-tiba Yoongi diijinkan pergi hal itu membuat pemikiran Yoongi semakin membuncah. Berarti Jimin memang menginginkan Yoongi untuk memasak sesuatu untuknya. Itu sangat membuat Yoongi senang dan semakin mencintainya.

Tetapi dari situ Yoongi harus tahu kebodohannya selama ini.

.

Yoongi memakai kemeja santai warna biru cerah dan _ripped jeans_ biru dengan sepasang _sneaker_ cokelat melengkapinya. Yoongi mendapat itu semua dari lemari Jimin. Karena Yoongi pikir semua pakaian yang dibelikan Jimin tidak ada yang sekeren ini. Jadilah Yoongi tanpa bilang-bilang mengambil pakaian milik Jimin seenaknya. Sepulangnya Jimin nanti Yoongi pasti dimarahi dan akan diberi hukuman. Seperti biasa jika Yoongi salah dimata Jimin, maka pemuda itu akan menghukumnya. Menghukumnya dengan manis. Ah, Yoongi jadi terkekeh memikirkannya.

Karena Jimin memberikannya uang yang cukup banyak, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota Seoul. Sekalian _refreshing_ karena Yoongi terlalu sering berada di apartemen Jimin.

Yoongi pun berkeliling mall disana. Banyak hal baru dan menarik yang ditemuinya. Yoongi jadi merasa terbelakang karena sudah sejak lama ia pergi ke mall.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia berada di toko _cupcakes_. Ia sedang sibuk menimang-nimang kue seperti apa yang akan dibelinya. Meski kue bertahtakan manis-manisan itu akan berujung dimakannya, Yoongi tetap saja bingung memilih hiasan yang seperti apa untuknya.

Sampai setelah sekian menit akhirnya Yoongi memilih hiasan _cupcakes_ berbentuk wajah rilakkuma coklat. Ketika Yoongi melihatnya, ia langsung teringat dengan Jimin. Jadilah Yoongi membelinya selusin _cupcakes_ sekaligus.

Setelah membayar semua _cupcakes_ yang dibelinya, Yoongi dengan riang melanjutkan perjalanannnya kembali mengelilingi mall. Mendatangi setiap toko yang menurutnya menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Tetapi perhatian Yoongi teralih begitu cepat ketika ia menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar di matanya. Dari punggungnya dan cara berjalannya. Sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

Park Jimin...

...sedang merangkul seorang wanita.

Dengan sangat mesra.

Astaga.

Yoongi sampai harus mengusap kedua matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Tetapi semakin sering Yoongi mengelak, sosok itu semakin meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah Park Jimin.

Err... Kekasih Yoongi, kalau Jimin mau mengakuinya.

Yoongi yakin sekali bahwa lelaki yang sedang merangkul mesra seorang wanita berambut panjang itu adalah Jimin. Dari pakaiannya sama persis seperti yang Jimin kenakan pagi tadi.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan Yoongi adalah,

Kenapa Jimin terlihat begitu mesra bersama wanita itu?

Asal Jimin tahu, ada retakan yang menjalar begitu perih melukai perasaan Yoongi. Terkhianati.

Dengan menarik napas panjang, Yoongi menstabilkan deru laju jantungnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Tidak ada aura ceria seperti sebelumnya.

Dan dengan langkah yang begitu berat dan menyakitkan seolah sedang berjalan diatas bebatuan, Yoongi diam-diam mengikuti kemana Jimin dan wanita itu pergi. Melupakan semua rencananya yang ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk memasak.

Yoongi akan mengikuti kemana Jimin dan wanita itu akan pergi.

.

Yoongi merasa aneh ketika langkah Jimin dan wanita itu semakin menjauh dari keramaian seperti pusat perbelanjaan seperti ini. Seharusnya 'kan bisa bersenang-senang di berbagai tempat. Tetapi ini...

Jimin dan wanita berambut panjang yang sama sekali tak diketahui Yoongi itu terus menuruni eskalator sampai ke basemen yang biasanya sepi. Hanya ramai oleh mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi disana.

Yoongi masih setia dengan langkah ringannya mengikuti kemana Jimin pergi. Keberadaan Yoongi sekitar lima sampai delapan meter di belakang Jimin. Dan semakin jauh Yoongi mengikutinya, semakin besar rasa curiga Yoongi dan rasa sakit hatinya melihat Jimin yang kerap melakukan tindakan mesra dengan wanita yang dirangkulnya. Mengusap rambut panjang hitamnya, sesekali lengan Jimin turun dengan nakal kearah bokong wanita itu, atau bahkan mereka saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain dengan ringan. Yoongi sampai merasa panas menatapnya. Ia jadi ingin sekali menghajar Jimin dan wanitanya itu mentah-mentah.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menyembunyikan diri di salah satu tiang beton disana ketika melihat Jimin dan wanitanya itu berhenti di satu tempat mobil audi mewah yang terparkir.

Yoongi yang sedang mengintip pelan itu dibuatnya tercengang ketika Jimin mendorong wanita itu untuk bersandar pada sisi pintu mobil dengan Jimin yang menghimpitnya.

Yoongi mulai menahan napasnya ketika melihat Jimin yang dengan kasar mencium bibir wanita itu, kedua lengannya mulai bergerilya di tubuh molek itu, dan mulai meremas dada besarnya sampai ke bokong dan menyingkap rok mini yang dikenakan wanita tersebut untuk menyentuh isinya.

Suara desahan samar-samar terdengar di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa menggeleng dan menutup rapat mulutnya dengan kedua mata yang mulai memanas. Menyesakkan dada dan begitu menyakiti perasaaannya. Melihat Jimin yang selama ini Yoongi pikir benar-benar tulus kepadanya, memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan sayang. Memilikinya seutuhnya...

Tetapi apa. Jimin memiliki wanita lain diluar hidupnya. Di luar apartemen dimana Yoongi hanya bisa menjadi mainan bagi Jimin.

Yoongi merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur berkeping-keping menyadari bahwa selama ini Jimin hanya menggunakannya untuk kesenangan ego semata. Memanfaatkan Yoongi yang begitu bodoh dan hampa berada di dunia.

Kini Yoongi menyadarinya, ia begitu bodoh bisa tertipu oleh kebahagiaan semu yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yoongi pikirkan sebagai kasih sayang dari Jimin. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yoongi rasakan sebagai cinta dari Jimin.

Tetapi setelah melihat kejadian ini, Yoongi akan melupakan Jimin dan semua kenangan yang dibuatnya begitu saja?

Tidak semudah itu.

Yoongi sudah terlanjur memberikan hatinya pada Jimin. Dan untuk menarik kembali perasaannya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Yoongi mencintai, tetapi hal itu membuatnya terluka begitu dalam.

Yoongi mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar. Ia tak menyadari bahwa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Dan sulit berhenti.

"Airmata sialan hiks. Berhentilah!" Yoongi masih mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah karena tangis yang tak bisa berhenti itu.

Yoongi dengan susah payah berusaha menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada plastik _cupcakes_ yang sedari tadi masih dibawanya. Dengan hitungan ketiga dalam hati Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk melangkah kearah Jimin. Jimin dan wanitanya itu masih saling bertautan bibir dan Yoongi bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa keduanya sedang memasuki mobil audi hitam tersebut. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan Jimin yang berada diatas wanita cantik tersebut di dalam mobil yang sempit. Yoongi tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Ketika Yoongi sampai didepan mobil mewah tersebut, Yoongi menggebrak kapnya dan membuat Jimin dan wanita tersebut menoleh melalui kaca depan mobilnya. Menatap Yoongi dengan terkejut.

Yoongi tanpa menghiraukan airmatanya, ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dingin yang kosong. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Jimin dan bibirnya bergerak mendesiskan kata _'fuck you'_ dari bibir manisnya.

Setelahnya Yoongi berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan basemen. Entah akan pergi kemana yang pasti Yoongi ingin menjauh dari Jimin.

.

Jimin sedari tadi sebenarnya sedang merasa seperti diikuti seseorang. Padahal ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan wanita kaya yang lebih tua daripadanya ini.

Kehidupannya berkecimpung di dunia entertain model membuat Jimin gelap mata. Hobi memainkan banyak wanita dan meraup uang darinya. Jimin tak memikirkan apapun selain kesenangannya sendiri. Ia merasa masih mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ketika Jimin sedang berada dalam gairahnya saat meremas dada molek wanita itu, ia menoleh ke kaca jendela depan begitu menyadari ada keberadaan seseorang. Kemudian Jimin melebarkan kelopak mata sipitnya saat mengenal seseorang yang berdiri didepan mobil audi dimana Jimin sedang berada didalamnya.

Jimin langsung mengumpat begitu Yoongi mengacungkan jari tengah padanya.

"Oh, _shit_!" Jimin segera menjauhi wanita yang sedang ditindihnya diatas jok mobil yang sempit itu. "Noona kau pulang sendiri bisa, 'kan? Aku ada urusan."

Jimin berkata dengan dingin dan segera merapikan pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru lalu keluar dari mobil audi hitam tersebut untuk mengejar Yoongi yang dilihatnya sudah pergi.

Wanita yang bersama Jimin itu sempat menahan Jimin agar tidak pergi. Tetapi Jimin memaksa dan malah meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

Yoongi berjalan cepat meninggalkan basemen untuk segera keluar dari bangunan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Tetapi langkahnya tersendat karena pandangannya yang terus mengabur karena embun airmatanya sendirinya. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan dada sampai rasanya untuk berpikir ia akan pergi kemana tidak ada jawaban sama sekali karena pikirannya begitu kacau. Segala macam memori tentang Jimin beradu satu begitu saja.

Yoongi hampir saja keluar dari salah satu pintu basemen kalau saja tidak ada genggaman tangan seseorang yang menahan lengan atasnya dengan cengkeraman kuat. Yoongi mendongak hanya untuk menemukan wajah datar Jimin yang menahan emosi.

"Lepas." Yoongi mendesis. Namun Jimin tidak menjawab apapun dan malah menyeret Yoongi dengan tetap mencengkeram lengan atasnya. Menyeret Yoongi kembali ke dalam basemen.

Yoongi mulai berontak ketika Jimin memaksanya berjalan dengan cepat. Yoongi mengumpat ini-itu tetapi malah membuat Jimin semakin menyeret Yoongi dengan langkah cepatnya.

"Jimin lepas!"

"Brengsek, lepaskan!"

Sampai akhirnya Jimin menghentikan langkahnya di samping sebuah mobil. Yoongi tahu itu mobil milik Jimin.

Tanpa menghiraukan rontaan dari Yoongi, Jimin memaksa Yoongi untuk masuk ke mobilnya di kursi penumpang. Begitu juga dengan Jimin sendiri, ia beralih menuju pintu dimana kemudi berada lalu Jimin menutup pintunya dengan kencang, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi.

Yoongi meringis memeluk lengan kanannya yang sedari tadi dicengkeram kuat oleh Jimin dan diseret oleh pemuda itu. Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam dengan kedua matanya yang mulai sembab dan basah itu.

"Apa maumu sekarang? Masih belum puas mempermainkanku, hah?!" Teriak Yoongi kearah Jimin yang sedang menyalakan starter mobilnya itu.

Jimin yang sedari tadi menahan kesal akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya terhadap Yoongi. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri Yoongi. Sampai Yoongi tersungkur di sudut jok mobil.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya terkejut. Untuk pertamakalinya Jimin bersikap kasar padanya. Menamparnya begitu keras dan membuat pipi Yoongi terasa ngilu dan kulitnya memar dengan warna merah yang kontras dengan warna kulit putih pucatnya.

"Kau berani membentakku?! Bersikap tak sopan dan mencoba mengancamku?!" Jimin lalu meraih rambut cokelat terang Yoongi untuk ia tarik dan membawa wajahnya kehadapan Jimin. "Kau pikir itu perlakuan yang baik?!"

Yoongi mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi lengan Jimin yang menjenggut kasar rambutnya. "Lihat dirimu sendiri apa kau itu seorang yang baik, brengsek ukh."

Jimin lalu menghempaskan Yoongi kembali ke joknya. Masih mengeraskan wajahnya menahan emosi. Lalu dengan cepat Jimin beralih ke kemudinya dan mengendarai mobilnya untuk melaju kencang. Kembali ke apartemennya bersama Yoongi.

Jimin pikir ia butuh hukuman untuk Yoongi yang baru saja memergokinya. Berkata kasar padanya dan bersikap tidak sopan. Jimin tidak suka itu. Jimin hanya suka jika semua permintaannya dituruti. Bukan dibantah apalagi seseorang mengumpati dirinya.

Sesampainya di apartemen milik Jimin, ia kembali menyeret Yoongi dan mencengkeram erat lengannya untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Yoongi secara percuma terus berontak tidak suka. Bahkan ia terus mengumpati Jimin ini-itu. Segelintir penghuni apartemen lain yang kebetulan berpapasan menatap mereka berdua dengan aneh dan risih.

"Jimin, lepaskan! Aku ingin pergi!" Teriak Yoongi kembali dimana mereka berhenti untuk Jimin menekan angka pengaman unit apartemennya.

Setelah terbuka, Jimin kembali menyeret Yoongi kedalam lalu dengan mudahnya ia menghempaskan Yoongi ke lantai dan membuat pemuda manis itu semakin mengerang sakit diatas lantai keramik yang dingin.

Jimin melangkah kearah Yoongi dan membungkuk dihadapannya. Ia meraih dagu Yoongi agar menatapnya. Menatap tatapan sayunya yang basah, pipi yang memerah dan sudut bibir Yoongi yang terluka karena tamparan dari Jimin.

"Dengar ya, selir murahanku. Kau itu tidak punya tempat pergi selain diatas ranjangku." Ucap Jimin sarkastik dengan senyum remehnya.

Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan dari Jimin membuat kedua matanya memanas begitu cepat dan mengalirkan airmata menyakitkan kembali. Rasanya begitu sakit dan terkhianati ketika Jimin mengatakan Yoongi sebagai selir murahannya katanya?

Yoongi hanya sebagai selir murahan yang melayani permintaan Jimin.

Yoongi yang bisa mengerti bahwa ia mencintai pemuda yang menolongnya dan pemberi rasa baru dalam hidupnya ternyata hanya dianggap sebagai pelayan.

Yoongi memang bodoh. Seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa Jimin memang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Dan jangan pernah berharap akan cinta darinya.

Tetapi rasa sakit terlanjut menyakiti, Yoongi yang menganggap ada cinta dari Jimin ternyata hanya sebuah kebahagiaan semu.

"Huh, menangis—"

— _S_ _R_ _AK_.

Yoongi tiba-tiba membaca kantung _cupcakes_ yang sedari tadi masih di genggamannya itu ia lemparkan kearah Jimin. Membuat isinya berantakan dan hiasan _cupcakes_ yang sebelumnya terlihat manis itu itu menjadi sama sekali tidak menarik.

Jimin terkejut karena tak menyangka Yoongi akan melemparinya makanan seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Jimin semakin geram tak suka. Ia lalu kembali menarik Yoongi untuk memaksanya berdiri dan menyeretnya kembali membuat Yoongi kembali berontak tak suka di tangan Jimin dan berusaha lepas darinya. Jimin lalu dengan kesal membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" Yoongi terus mengumpat yang hanya membuat Jimin semakin geram karenanya. Sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke kamar lalu Jimin dengan kasarnya membawa Yoongi ke ranjang dan langsung menindihnya begitu saja. Mengunci kedua lengan Yoongi datas kepalanya dengan erat. Menatap Yoongi penuh amarah.

Yoongi yang menerima perlakuannya mendengus tidak suka dengan Jimin yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Ingat itu dalam memorimu, Min Yoongi." Jimin berdesis tajam. Bibirnya baru saja akan menikmati leher putih Yoongi namun sebuah dering ponsel di saku jeansnya mengganggu pergerakannya.

Jimin berdecak setelah membaca ponselnya seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu. Lalu ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan berlalu pergi. Jimin juga mengunci pintu kamar dimana Yoongi berada didalamnya. Pertanda bahwa ia tak ingin Yoongi pergi apalagi sampai kabur darinya.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara pintu terkunci tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menangis dalam diam dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terasa begitu dingin. Berharap semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Meski ia terlalu naif untuk menerima bahwa semua kebahagiaan semunya adalah sebuah kenyataan manis yang menyakitkan.

.

.

Jimin pulang kembali ke apartemennya dalam keadaan mabuk. Bau alkohol menyengat menguar dari tubuhnya. Jimin membuka kunci kamarnya yang terdapat Yoongi didalamnya. Jimin masuk dengan terburu-buru untuk menemui Yoongi.

Entahlah rasanya Jimin begitu merindukan wajah manis itu untuk ia kecup.

Yoongi yang sedang terduduk sendirian bersandarkan ranjang itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara kunci yang berputar sampai pintunya terbuka dan menampilkan Jimin disana.

Yoongi semakin memojokkan dirinya ke sudut ranjang begitu Jimin berjalan menghampirinya. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi tak bisa memundurkan kembali tubuhnya, ia merasa takut dengan Jimin saat ini. Jimin yang dalam keadaan mabuk. Bau alkohol bisa Yoongi cium sesaat Jimin masuk ke kamar ini. Jimin sampai berjalan tertatih seperti itu membuat Yoongi semakin takut.

Tetapi ketika Jimin sampai dihadapan Yoongi, pemuda itu malah menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi Yoongi lalu memeluk Yoongi dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Memeluk Yoongi dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi. Bagaikan seorang anak yang butuh perlindungan dari ibunya. Bukan seperti seseorang yang sedang mabuk.

Yoongi juga terkejut karenanya. Tidak biasanya Jimin terlihat lemah dan manja seperti ini. Yoongi jadi tidak tega juga sebenarnya. Biar bagaimana pun Yoongi sudah terlanjur menyayangi Jimin dengan lebih.

"Maafkan aku..." Jimin bergumam di dada Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi tertegun mendengarnya lalu dengan ragu mengusap surai gelap milik Jimin.

Tetapi Yoongi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perasaannya tercampur aduk begitu saja. Perasaan sakit dan sayang di hatinya kepada Jimin membuat Yoongi bingung dan malah terasa hampa. Tetapi Yoongi tahu di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia hanya terlalu mencintai Jimin.

Jimin yang tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah manis yang setiap malam di belainya itu kini terluka. Masih ada bekas tamparannya dan sudut bibir yang lebam. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat hati Jimin terasa linu melihatnya karena semua itu adalah perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku..." Jimin berucap sekali lagi, lalu tak lama sebulir airmata terbentuk di sudut mata Jimin. "Aku... Aku memang salah. Aku ini bodoh. Aku hanya tak mengerti dengan hidupku yang sendirian ini sampai aku bisa menemukanmu dalam hidupku. Merubah hidupku dengan perlahan. Merubah jati diri yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Aku hanya...-"

Astaga, Yoongi rasanya tak tega melihat Jimin yang juga untuk pertamakalinya terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Sendirian dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Yoongi lalu segera mendekap Jimin dengan erat didadanya. Tak ingin pemuda yang disayangnya itu menangis.

" _Please, forgive me, dear_..." Jimin menaikkan pelukannya untuk berbisik di telinga Yoongi dengan sendu.

Yoongi tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak suka melihat Jimin yang seperti ini. Karena yang Yoongi tahu Jimin itu terlihat mendamaikan meski ia sendirian. Tak pernah menunjukkan masalah yang ia pikirkan atau yang menghantamnya. Jimin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Yoongi dapat mengenalnya dengan benar. Dan Yoongi kini bisa mengerti kalau Jimin meminta maaf karena perlakuannya sebelumnya atau apa yang Yoongi pergoki. Karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Karena manusia pasti berbuat kesalahan. Sama seperti Yoongi sendiri.

"Ya, Jimin... Jangan menangis."

Jimin hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yoongi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"Aku sudah jahat padamu. Maafkan aku, Yoongi. Tak seharusnya aku menyakitimu seperti tadi. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahan seperti tadi. Aku berjanji. Aku...aku mencintaimu." Jimin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yoongi sendu.

Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya yang meskipun nyeri untuk tersenyum kepada Jimin. Jemari halus Yoongi mengusap wajah Jimin untuk menghapus airmata disana. "Kau tahu, Jimin-ah. Ini pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan kata cinta padaku. Dan kau harus tahu betapa senangnya aku saat ini."

Perkataan Yoongi malah membuat Jimin semakin sedih. Kemana saja perasaannya selama ini? Padahal sudah ada Yoongi yang begitu setia padanya. Jimin hampir saja menyiakannya. Yoongi begitu berharga untuk dirinya yang kesepian di dunia kelamnya ini.

 _"Mianhae, saranghae..._ " Jimin menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang mengusap wajahnya dengan hangat. Menatapnya sendu yang kini bisa Yoongi rasakan perasaan cinta dalam tatapannya.

Yoongi membalas perkataan Jimin dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Jimin dengan lembut sebagai pengganti kalimat yang sama untuk Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lembut setelah Yoongi mengecupnya. Jimin lalu memberikan Yoongi sebuah ciuman hangat dibibirnya. Memagutnya penuh sayang. Memperlakukan Yoongi lebih hati-hati daripada sebelumnya. Memberinya setiap sentuhan penuh cinta didalamnya. Karena Jimin kini mengerti, kesalahannya membuat Jimin paham apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Saling melengkapi dan membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Kalau Yoongi memang terluka begitu dalam karena kesalahan Jimin, Yoongi juga tahu kalau orang yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dihatinya hanyalah orang yang memberikan luka itu padanya. Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : hai ._.)/ udah gitu doang, jangan berharap yang nggak-nggak dari cerita ini ._. Ingatlah warning! Wkwkwk /apaan/

Btw I Need U udah menang sampai 6thWin ya. Laku banget lagu ini. Padahal sebel banget sama mv-nya yang item putih lol. Tapi tetep aja keren sama bocah-bocah Bangtan mah.

Yowis, buat yang kemarin :

Octaepus | jeymint | MoronKiddo | cute voodoo | chimin95 | E12i0JG0JW05 | naranari part II | Viyomi | meisuga | lighteyes012 | fujoshi | LoveHyunFamily | anthi lee | jungie noona | GitARMY | Mr Yoon | 1 | johayo-kaisoo | Gypsophila | TaeRa | Jeon Golden Maknae844 | Jhosok |ZombieGaga | TKTOPKID | Linkz account | Hyukie | aylopyu | Baek Momx |billassi | SugarChim | yoongisama | Dhiva |siscaMinstalove

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah baca, apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi.

.

.

.

 **With love,**

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


End file.
